Traditional electrical power (hereinafter AC mains) supplied by the utility company is occasionally unavailable because of power outages. Power outages may be due to local disruptions because of building emergencies or more widespread outages due to grid overloading. Thus, it is desirable to have backup lighting. This backup lighting can be used to provide building occupants sufficient light to allow egress from the building until the AC mains is restored.
A variety of techniques can be used to supply backup lighting. However, the known techniques are either overly complicated, thereby increasing equipment and installation costs and/or do not meet building code requirements. Further, the known techniques may not be aesthetically pleasing or elegant. Thus, there is room for improvement.